bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Windstorm bee/Tetle
Age of Beestinction Bees weren't always well treated. At first it may have been a priority for beekeepers to have a full hive of bees. 25 bees to be exact. But as technology on the mountain has developed is always evolving, things will have to change eventually. This is the story of how bees fight for their right. And take back their throne among the mountain. ...Chapter 1... Frosty bee opened his eyes to an eye warming light. He saw his bacon head beekeeper who thought that the frosty bee was a common bee type. 'You underestimate my power' Frosty bee thinks to itself. The bacon head learned how to play the game at a quick pace, he got the gold egg from black bear in 2 days and eventually knew what bee types were what and the best wat to enhance his honeymaking. Frosty bee saw how his owner had evolved. Everyday he fears he will get jellied like all the other bees and losing his personality towards this no longer bacon head beekeeper. The worst was yet to come however. ...Chapter 2... Finally, the beekeeper's hive was full. 25 bees in each hive slot. Frosty bee was happy to have so many friends. The beekeeper took them to the mountain top shop, which was owned by top bear. When all his bees saw that the shop was selling hive slots, they were overfilled with joy. They can have even more bee friends to come with the family. However, the beekeeper was looking into another direction, Frosty bee turned around and saw the most horrific technology known to bee. The beekeeper immediately spent all his honey on eviction slots. All the bees were petrified. 'WHAT IS HE DOING'?! Screamed Rad bee 'WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING? WE WERE SO LOYAL TO YOU'! Asked cool bee who for once wasn't cool with this at all Shocked bee, already shocked as it was, went back to the hives and pretended that never happened, Brave bee was reconsidering whether to be loyal to its owner or not again, Exhausted bee's heart was pounding, Honey bee wasn't satisfied with the amount of honey it had. The most annoyed bee out of all of them though, was none other than Frosty bee. ...Chapter 3... Frosty bee got tired while fighting Stump snail so he returned to the hives. He thought that He would be safe when He didn't get jellied through these weeks, but when he saw how many evictions his owner had, he had another worry to deal with. 'Were these bonds we made not enough'? Frosty bee asked himself, 'Were we a disapointement to him'? It wasn't long before the beekeeper returned to the hives after he realised that Stump snail wasn't possible without a vicious bee. He evicted Honey bee. The screams and kicking around of the Honey bee just weren't enough to make the beekeeper change his mind.... Honey bee was gone. ...Chapter 4... Vicious bee wasn't very welcomed into the hive at all by the bees. Especially as it was the one who replaced Honey bee. It became a daily process. The beekeeper just kept feeding the Vicious bee all his treats. The other bees were starving Frosty bee was sad that he isn't the favourite anymore. Everyday, bees were evicted one by one and replaced by new ones. Frosty bee would never go to sleep. Why would he sleep knowing that his friends are out in the wild, probably eaten by rogue bears or attacked by rogue bees. One time, Frosty bee was listening to the beekeeper talking to his friend: 'I want to replace one of my bees for a better one' 'How about that Frosty bee at the bottom of your hive? Frosty bees are useless 'I'll think about it' Frosty bee was enraged. He became more angry than a Rage bee. He wasn't angry at the beekeeper, but modern technology. Luckily, all this was about to change. The game evolves, evictions were removed. Frosty bee saw a message up in the sky: 'A bee you evicted who has grown greater and better than before (didn't need you after all) has summoned nighttime' Frosty bee was overjoyed that his friends are still out there alive and well. His owner however was full of envy that his bees can't summon nighttime yet those useless bees CAN. ...Chapter 5... Frosty bee no longer saw the love for bees in his owner's eyes. All there was was Honey Honey HONEY!. All the beekeeper cared about was honey and better gear. He complained that hive slots were too expensive and a waste of honey as bees don't do much better than honey collector and containers. Bees have officially fallen behind modern technology. The only way the beekeeper found bees usefull was when they were fighting the coconut crab, guardian of the precious coconuts. The beekeeper thought to himself that his bees were to slow at defeating coconut crab. Frosty bee wasn't good at attacking so he put a royal jelly on him while he was asleep. However he quickly snagged the jelly away from Frosty bee. He wasn't just going to change his companion who has been with him throughout his whole life. Gifted Ninja bee told Frosty bee what had happened when he was asleep, Frosty bee then knew that deep down, the beekeeper still had a love for his bees ...Chapter 6... Frosty bee went to ask Spirit bear for guidance. Category:Blog posts Category:2020SE